Lunatic
Lunatic is the eighth episode of Season 1 and the Teen Wolf series. Synopsis Scott deals with a broken heart and the upcoming full moon. He starts to act differently and puts Stiles and Allison in jeopardy. Derek returns to help Scott regain control. Plot Stiles takes Scott into the woods to get drunk in an effort to comfort him after his break-up with Allison. Two men come and take the bottle, only for Scott, influenced by the coming full moon, to get angered. The men are killed by the Alpha Werewolf shortly after. At school, Scott begins showing bizarre behavior unlike himself and hallucinating, results of the coming full moon. Stiles and Scott plan to keep Scott locked up during the full moon, for fear that he may kill someone under its influence. Prior to lacrosse practice, Stiles asks Scott if he can ask Lydia if she likes him (Stiles). However Scott approaches Lydia only to ask if Allison still likes him (Scott); Lydia shifts the conversation and she and Scott make out. Scott later lies to Stiles, and is incredibly violent during practice. Allison and Jackson bond and talk, both agreeing that Derek was not their attacker. That evening, Stiles handcuffs a predatory Scott to a radiator to protect him from himself and to get revenge on him kissing Lydia. Scott goes wild, transforms and escapes. Just as he is about to attack Jackson and Allison, Derek, who is revealed to be alive, subdues him. The Argents conclude that there's a younger Beta werewolf alongside Derek. Scott, now back to normal and scared about what is happening to him, asks if there's a cure. Derek confirms that there might be: to kill the one who bit him. Jackson finds a claw-nail on his car, left by Scott, and realizes that it matches the hole in Scott's pierced glove that he found in Second Chance at First Line. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Adam Rosenberg as Brian *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adam Fristoe as Adrian Harris *Hajji Golightly as Unger *JayR Kalis as Ulrich (as Jonathan Kalis) Guest Cast *Hillary Brant as High School Student (uncredited) *Adam C. Edwards as Tyhurst (uncredited) *Nolan Godfrey as Lacrosse Player (uncredited) *Jett Jansen as Lacrosse Player (uncredited) *Marvin E. West as Deputy Sheriff (uncredited) Continuity *This episode marks Scott's second full moon since becoming a Werewolf. The first was in Wolf Moon, several days after he was bitten by the Alpha. *There are several references to Scott and Allison's breakup, which occurred in Night School. *Allison makes the decision to get back into archery in this episode. She was first revealed to be a talented archer in Magic Bullet, and her archery skills will continue to play a large role in the show moving forward. *Derek is revealed to still be alive, after it appeared that he was killed by the Alpha in Heart Monitor. *Beacon Hills High School is reopened after the chaos that occurred in Night School. **It is also established that a week has passed between Night School and Lunatic. *Allison tells Jackson that she's been overhearing strange conversations between her parents and Kate, and references the fact that she caught her dad and Kate in a lie about her car trouble. This lie occurred in Magic Bullet. *Jackson finds one of Scott's Werewolf claws stuck in between the passenger door and the roof of his car from where Scott had jumped on top of it while he and Allison were talking inside it in this episode. He matches this to the hole found in Scott's lacrosse glove, finally confirming his suspicion that there was more to Scott than met the eye. He has been investigating Scott's sudden influx of athletic prowess since Wolf Moon. *The Alpha kills two more people in this episode, continuing the murder spree that has gone on since ''The Tell''. *This episode establishes that Werewolves cannot get drunk due to their accelerated healing ability, a side effect that will continue to be important throughout the series. Trivia *The title refers to a comment made by Melissa McCall in reference to the fact that the term "lunatic" came from the belief that full moons increase erratic behavior, which is fitting in the context of Werewolves. *Derek mentioned to Scott that he has heard a legend of one cure to lycanthropy, which is the Werewolf in question killing the Alpha who bit them. However, he stated that he has no idea if its true or not, and since a bitten Werewolf has yet to be shown actually taking the life of the Alpha who turned them on the series, it has never been confirmed to be true. However, in Season 5's Parasomnia, Alan Deaton tells Scott that the only person who can take a True Alpha's power is a Beta bitten by the Alpha in question; in Status Asthmaticus, Theo Raeken tries to manipulate Liam Dunbar, Scott's bitten Beta, to kill Scott and take his power, suggesting that the rumor that a Beta can cure himself or herself of their lycanthropy by killing the Alpha who bit them is false. **There are several possible explanations for these conflicting statements: ***The legend could be false, but Derek genuinely believed that it could be true. ***The legend could be false, and Derek could have known this fact and implied that it could be true to ensure that Scott had the proper motivation to help him kill the Alpha. ***The legend could be truthful, and True Alphas are just one of the exceptions to this rule. ***Or, the legend could have initially been true and was changed by the writers as a case of retroactive continuity. **However, since it is known that it isn't uncommon for Betas to challenge their Alphas in an attempt to become Alphas themselves, it seems most likely that this legend was never true, otherwise many bitten Beta challengers would simply be returned to their previous human state upon successfully killing their Alphas. Body Count *Unger - burned to death; killed by the Alpha *Reddick - mauled to death; killed by the Alpha Locations *Beacon Hills Preserve **Look-Out Point *Beacon Hills High School **Mr. Harris' Classroom **Locker Room **Lacrosse Field *Argent House **Garage **Allison's Bedroom *Sporting Goods Store **Main Storeroom **Parking Lot *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom **Foyer Soundtrack Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 1